1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peer-to-peer networks, and more specifically to a framework infrastructure that enables peers to access data, interact with applications, and navigate through content in a virtual/real world connected environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A decentralized computing environment is defined by a number of computing systems interconnected to communicate with one another, wherein each computing system can perform both client and server functions. A peer-to-peer (P2P) network represents a decentralized computing environment in which each computing system within the P2P network is defined as a peer of every other computing system within the network. For discussion purposes, each peer computing system within the P2P network is referred to as a node. Additionally, each node within the P2P network is configured to execute software having substantially equivalent functionality. Therefore, each node is enabled to act as both a provider and a user of data and services across the P2P network.
Although peer-to-peer networking has improved over the years and new uses continue to take advantage of such networking, the main functionally of peer-to-peer networking has not experienced much change. It is common for each peer in the network to have one or more applications and those applications communicate with other application of other peers. Some peers provide data to requesting peers and other peers process data for other peers. Such a configuration works, however, the investment needed by each peer to become an active member of the network can be substantial. Peer networking application must be loaded on the peer computers, drivers may need to be installed to access certain applications, and communication with other peers is dictated by the peer protocol of the network to which connection is requested.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a framework to enable flexible communication and interfacing with applications and data over a connected peer-to-peer network, which may be defined by one or more grids of peers.